


Underneath Her Clothes

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out innocently enough.  Thankfully it didn't stay that way for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Her Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short vignettes that were written as ask box fics on tumblr

The first time it happened it was innocent. Rose was curled barefoot on the sofa in the library after an adventure. The Doctor sat on one the other end of the sofa and pulled her feet into his lap and began massaging her feet. One hand kept slipping under the leg of her trousers, gently caressing her calf. She shivered when his thumb started gently rubbing circles on her soft flesh. Achingly slowly he made his way further up her leg underneath her clothes. He didn't push further not yet anyway.

~oOo~

His long fingers slid underneath the collar of her shirt when he wrapped his arm her shoulder. A wolffish grin on his face when she gasped in shock. The pad of his index finger running back and forth along her collarbone made her slightly dizzy. How the Doctor was able to continue speaking with the Ambassador Rose didn't know. His palm slid round to cup her neck, gently squeezing. Still two fingers stayed under her shirt. She was beginning to think he was teasing her. And she realized that she loved it.

~oOo~

"Lovely skirt," he growled in her ear as he pulled her body close to his. Rose smiled. They were the guests of honor at this ball and she was wearing a traditional outfit for this plant, short flowy skirt, with a tight halter style top. It was traditional for the honored couple to share a dance. It was not traditional for the man to slide his hand along the back of the woman's leg and under the skirt with his fingers grazing her bum. When he moaned softly she knew that it was time he got a taste of his own medicine.

~oOo~

It was difficult to deal with the fact that he wore so many damn layers. She decided to start slow, just skin on skin. They were picnicking by a lake. Rose sat user a tree with the Doctor's head in her lap. He was nattering on about the history of the area and she began to run her fingers through his hair. Her nails scraping his scalp. He kept right on talking. Grinning, she began to trace her fingers across his features, nose, sideburns, eyebrows. When her knuckles grazed his jaw he stuttered and she giggled.

~oOo~

She leaned in close to his ear to whisper her escape plan. Her fingers idly played with the bottom button on his Oxford. Popping it open, she slipped her palm inside. Surprisingly she was met, not with one of his undershirts but with his cool flesh. Smirking, she opened another button and let her fingers draw light patterns on his skin. His hands briefly tightened on her waist before moving round to the small of her back. A thumb had only just dipped below her waistband when the bomb exploded. Time to run.

~oOo~

"I know what game your playing," the Doctor says as he wraps his arms around Rose's waist. She was pinned against the kitchen cabinet. Her back was pressed into his chest.

"You started it," she teased and he pulled her closer to him. Without hesitating one of his hands went under her shirt. His palm on her stomach, fingers roaming higher and higher. God, she was glad she hadn't worn her bra.

"Well I'm ending the game, right now." He growled now cupping her breast and pressing something into her back.

His tore his lips from hers in in order to yank her shirt over her head. "So beautiful," he murmured as he devoured the sight of her semi naked body.

"Not so bad yourself," Rose replied palming the front of his trousers.

"Keep that up and I won't last long," the Doctor panted. Catching her tongue between her teeth, she grinned and plunged her hands into his waistband and into his pants.

"You weren't joking about being impressive."

"I'll show you impressive," he added before pushing her onto the bed.


End file.
